The post and lintel construction technique (also called the post and beam technique) is commonly utilized when building homes and other such structures. This technique is a simple, yet effective construction technique and is thus used by many architects and builders to support a load above an opening. In the post and lintel technique, two vertical members (or the posts) support a horizontal member (or the lintel) at opposing ends of the horizontal member. The famous Stonehenge monument is a classical example of the post and lintel technique.
The post and lintel technique is commonly used to support loads over door, garage, and window openings. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates two vertical posts 105, 110 supporting a horizontal lintel 115 in a structural support system 100. The structural support system 100 is utilized to support a load 120 disposed generally above the horizontal lintel 115. The structural support system 100 can be configured in many sizes to accommodate an appropriate opening area 125 for a door, garage, or window opening. As evidenced by FIG. 1, the structural support system 100 is versatile, easily configurable, and simple; and for these reasons is still used in many of today's construction projects.
While the post and lintel construction technique is widespread and used considerably, it does suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, one drawback to the post and lintel technique is the limited weight that can be supported by the horizontal lintel and the distances required between vertical posts to ensure that the horizontal member is sufficiently supported. Also, as homeowners modify home space above lintel supported openings (such as attic over garage bonus rooms) this increased load may be too much as an installed lintel may not be designed to carry such an increased load. Another drawback is that the horizontal member can sag or develop an arch if not properly supported or if the post and lintel technique is not properly designed.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, horizontal lintel 115 may sag in the direction of arrow 130 due to a heavy load or inadequate support from vertical posts 105, 110. As one might imagine, failure of the horizontal lintel 115 can lead to disastrous results due to the load 120 collapsing the lintel 115 and possibly even harm those passing through openings supported by a structurally unsound lintel. In addition, faulty lintels can cause damage to the surrounding structural or aesthetic components. For example, faulty or sagging lintels used in home construction can cause surrounding bricks to crack, mortar joints to fail, stucco exteriors to develop stress cracks, and exterior siding to lose a plumb finish.
Other issues may also lead to a faulty post and lintel system. For example, construction workers may not fully appreciate a load that a lintel will carry during use and therefore install a post and lintel system not capable of carrying a load. Such an under appreciation of a future load can therefore cause failure of a lintel. Issues such as appropriate sizing of components of a post and lintel system can lead to a faulty post and lintel support system, especially when a lintel is overspanned (e.g., not adequately supported by posts) or undersized.
Those able to determine the existence of a faulty post and lintel support system have sometime been able to remedy the faulty lintel situation. Obviously learning about a faulty system before the onset of serious damage enables the owner of a structure to correct the problem before much damage occurs. Others who do not detect such problems, however, are usually forced to spend extensive resources for major renovation work.
In light of these issues, conventional solutions exist that have been used to correct faulty post and lintel construction techniques by reinforcing an existing lintel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,192 to Parker, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a lintel support brace. Parker's lintel support brace is a two piece brace that attaches to a header. The bottom piece of Parker's brace extends beneath a lintel to support a lintel and transfer the lintel's load to the header. Other methods to remedy a sagging lintel include positioning one or more intermediary vertical posts between existing vertical posts to add addition support.
While serving their respective purposes, the above conventional solutions have associated drawbacks. For example, the addition of additional vertical supports, while effective, can alter the area of an opening, such as a homeowner's garage. This could prove troublesome if the additional vertical supports were accidentally knocked out of position; thus, this solution decreases the use of an opening. Also, Parker's lintel support brace is a two-piece system that requires removal of material to gain access to an opening's header. This requirement creates extra demolition and installation work since both sides of the header must be accessed to install Parker's brace. Also Parker's lintel support brace transfers load and stress to a header and at the same time does not increase the load carrying capability of the header. In some instances, this may cause a header to fail. In addition, Parker's brace is only applied as a spot relief and does not run the entire length of the lintel nor does Parker's brace add any additional vertical post support to the lintel.
Accordingly, there is a great need for improved structural support systems and methods that overcome the above mentioned and other drawbacks associated with conventional lintel support systems. In addition, there is a need for structural support systems and methods to reinforce lintel support systems that are easily installed and are low-cost methods to reinforce existing lintel support systems. It is to the provision of such structural support systems and methods to reinforce lintel support systems that the various embodiments of the present invention are directed.